A Pirate´s Life For Me
by Milo C. Glace
Summary: “...conseguiu abrir um dos olhos que não estava tão inchado e observar o seu salvador assassino. Um belo rapaz loiro, de orbes azuis, provavelmente de sua idade... e roupas incomuns naquela cidade. Roupas típicas de um pirata.” Yaoi.
1. Vento Nas Velas

"...abrir um dos olhos que não estava tão inchado e observar o seu salvador assassino. Um belo rapaz loiro, de orbes azuis, provavelmente de sua idade... e roupas incomuns naquela cidade. Roupas típicas de um _pirata." _Yaoi.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Aviso **se perguntando porque está fazendo isso.

Essa fic contém **yaoi**. É relação entre dois homens. Se não gosta chispa. Eu, grosso? Você verá minha grosseria se vier me ofender por causa disso. Cada um tem direito de gostar do que quiser. Gosto não se discute, se lamenta. Seja sábio e lamente apenas para si mesmo ou para quem queira ouvir.

Eu avisei, depois não aceito reclamações. Leu porque quis.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**Dedicatória**_

_À Kamus, a razão da minha existência e a causa da minha felicidade._

_À Afrodite, Aioria, Kanon, Shaka, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Aioros, Mu, Saga, Aldebaran, Shion, Dohko, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga, Eros e Anteros, amigos que, apesar dos desentendimentos drásticos, eu estimo imensamente._

_À Perséfone-San, Aline-chan, Pure-Petit Cat, Shakinha, Gemini Yaoi, Maia Sorovar, Virgo-chan, ShiryuForever94, Senhorita Mizuki, Nina Neviani, Princesa Shaka, Angel Kinney, Kika de Apus, Cating Misao-chan, Lamari, Bela Patty, Mudoh Belial, Thaissi, e à tantas outras autoras de histórias fantásticas que eu acompanho com muito carinho (aproveito para me desculpar pela falta de reviews ou pelas reviews gigantes e sem nexo nenhum). _

_À algumas pessoas que nunca vi 'ao vivo', mas que de repente se tornaram extremamente importantes, essenciais para mim. Por desconhecer o nome de todas, e por discrição também, não os citarei aqui._

_À todos(as) os(as) fãs de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, em especial àqueles(as) que acham o cúmulo o nome original ser "Saint Seiya"._

_À todos(as) os(as) fãs de yaoi. Pecado é não amar._

_À todos(as) os(as) fãs de Piratas do Caribe, do deus grego que é o Johnny Deep, dos demais personagens fantásticos da história. _

_E por fim, à todos os otakus em geral._

Vocês acabaram de presenciar a minha pequena dedicatória.

Se a dedicatória ficou assim, imagina os créditos xx´!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

**Capítulo I – Ventos nas Velas**

O sol se punha lentamente entre as poucas nuvens espalhadas pelo céu. As cores do crepúsculo refletiam no mar, complementando a serenidade que as águas tinham naquele anoitecer.

Milo olhava para o horizonte, apoiado na meia parede da proa¹, e tinha uma expressão misteriosa estampada no rosto. Estava impressionado após ouvir o que Kanon contara, porém também um pouco chateado por ele não ter dito nada daquilo antes.

-Então, se entendi direito, é por isso que estamos indo para sua cidade natal? Queres vingança?

O loiro sorriu provocativo, tinha entendido muito bem tudo que o geminiano dissera, mas adorava 'torrar' a paciência de Kanon. Ou pelo menos tentava torrar. Os dois eram tão despojados que se davam muito bem apesar de viverem disputando quem era o mais bagunceiro do navio. Eram tão amigos que Milo nomeara o outro vice-capitão pouco depois que se conheceram.

-Não me entenda errado Milo, não quero vingança. Quero _justiça_.

Os dois riram ao mesmo tempo com o sarcasmo de Kanon.

-Oras, do que ri? Estou falando sério, tanto que nem ligo se não encontrar meu pai, a vida daquele verme não me interessa. -ele retrucou, ficando sério.

-Então só quer mesmo encontrar seu irmão?

Kanon tentou esboçar um sorriso inocente, baixando o olhar para o mar, mas o que se formou em seus lábios foi justamente o contrário.

-É Milo, apenas encontrar meu irmão...

.oOo.

-Duvido uma das duas mocinhas me vencerem!

Saga sorria confiante, desafiando os dois a jogarem cartas com ele, após um agradável jantar.

-Pois não duvide Saga! Eu e Kamus vencemos você em dois tempos!!

Afrodite sorria igualmente confiante, olhando o ruivo e o incentivando a jogar também.

-Claro que vencemos Dite, mas sinto dizer que nossa vitória certa terá que ficar para outro dia, preciso mesmo ir. - respondeu Kamus, demonstrando que o que mais queria era ficar.

Os sorrisos dos outros dois murcharam na mesma hora.

-Ah Kamus, relaxe um pouco, você estuda demais! Precisa se divertir de vez em quando!-exclamou Afrodite.

-Ele está certo, você precisa maneirar!- apoiou Saga.

-Ah não, não vou aceitar esses argumentos de vocês dois, ambos vivem lendo assim como eu!

Os três então começaram a 'discutir'. Após uma longa conversa, Kamus conseguiu convencer os amigos de que precisava mesmo ir, pois trabalharia muito no dia seguinte. Saga e Mikael, apelidado de Afrodite, eram primos. O primeiro era filho do homem mais rico de GrandCastle, a cidade portuária onde viviam. Os pais, igualmente ricos, de Afrodite, morreram há alguns anos e ele teve deixar sua cidade natal para vir morar com os tios.

Kamus os conhecera há muito tempo, desde crianças. Uma vez, ainda pequeno, Saga e Afrodite tentaram fugir de casa, mas não estavam preparados para o mundo lá fora. Quase foram seqüestrados. Se não fosse pelo ruivo, já acostumado com perseguições, certamente teriam sido.

Ele era órfão, e vivia nas ruas desde que perdeu os pais. Era um garoto frio e sério, até conhecer Saga e Afrodite. Os três ficaram muito amigos, e durante a infância Kamus passava à tarde na casa deles. Tudo que aprendera, aprendera graças aos dois.

Agora adulto, ele trabalhava como ajudante de um ferreiro, sendo também aprendiz dele. Apesar disso, ele queria ter uma vida melhor, e poder retribuir a tudo que os amigos fizeram, por isso, estudava ardorosamente.

Ele caminhava serenamente pelas ruas vazias, já era tarde. Andava mergulhado em pensamentos, quando ouviu passos apressados atrás de si.

Mal se virou para ver quem era e foi atingido por um soco no olho esquerdo. Cambaleou para trás, tentando focalizar alguma coisa, aturdido, quando começou a receber golpes de todos os lados. Conseguiu reagir um pouco, mas ele era apenas um, e vários o atacavam. Para quê, ele não queria nem imaginar.

Pouco tempo depois que o embate começara Kamus mal se agüentava em pé, caindo no chão, pensando que logo perderia a consciência.

Foi nesse momento que ouviu mais passos, e pouco a pouco aqueles que o espancavam foram sendo nocauteados. Mas havia algo de estranho... O sangue. Kamus sentiu o sangue dos outros caindo sobre si. Um a um aqueles que o atacaram foram mortos, e ele reconhecia aquele som de corte... Uma espada. Seus atacantes foram mortos por uma espada. Uma espada brandida por alguém que agora lhe estendia a mão.

-Você não devia sair por aí sem guarda-costas ruivinho, alguém com sua aparência chama muita atenção!

Kamus conseguiu abrir um dos olhos que não estava tão inchado e observar o seu salvador assassino. Um belo rapaz loiro, de orbes azuis, provavelmente de sua idade... e roupas incomuns naquela cidade. Roupas típicas de um _pirata. _

-Ei, ruivinho, tá me ouvindo? Você está diante do seu herói! Não precisa temer mais!

O ruivo sentia o corpo amolecer. "Fui salvo por um idiota..." ele pensava. Mas aquele homem chamara sua atenção. O loiro era um pirata, e Kamus era fascinado por piratas. Quando criança, sonhava em ser um... Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos mais uma vez. Seu corpo estava sendo erguido por duas mãos um pouco desajeitadas.

-Ok ruivinho, sei que deve estar difícil falar, mas andar um pouco você consegue?

O loiro colocara seu corpo de pé e passara um de seus braços por seu ombro, para ajudá-lo a se mover.

-Quem... é você?

Kamus conseguiu finalmente pronunciar algo, mas sentia as pálpebras pesarem...

-Meu nome é Milo Softhen, porém sou mais conhecido como Escorpião.

-Escorpião...

O corpo do ruivo não agüentava mais. Sem saber o que o aguardava, Kamus desmaiou nos braços de Milo.

.oOo.

Kanon tinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios quando o capitão regressou ao navio, com Kamus em seus braços.

-Oras, vejo que não serei o único a levar 'prisioneiros' daqui!-disse o geminiano, muito bem humorado.

-Ele não é meu prisioneiro, eu o trouxe para fazer parte da tripulação. -Perante o olhar descrente de Kanon, ele continuou - Por livre e espontânea pressão, é claro.

-Rsrs, e o cara é tão forte que você precisou deixá-lo nesse estado?

Um belo homem de cabelos escuros, espetados e olhos castanho-avermelhados se juntara aos dois, intrometendo-se na conversa com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

-Não fui eu que fiz isso com ele, eu o **salvei **daqueles que lhe fizeram isso. -retrucou Milo, seguindo para a entrada do interior do navio com o ruivo inconsciente no colo.

-Uiui, você o 'salvou' é? Depois de dizer que o forçará a fazer parte da tripulação, tem cara de pau ainda para dizer isso?-sorri Kanon.

-Afh, pensem o que quiserem. –Respondeu Milo, dando de ombros, um pouco nervoso. Virou-se então para o homem de cabelos espetados. – Mask, chame minha irmã e peça que ela venha tratar dele em meu quarto. Ah, dê a ordem para zarparmos também.

O pirata fez uma cara de desaprovação e se virou para cumprir a ordem que lhe fora dada.

-Pois então Kanon, depois de deixar meu prisioneiro, como diz você, em meus aposentos, iremos ver a razão para esse seu bom humor.

O geminiano sorriu e seguiu Milo. Pouco tempo depois, eles saíram do quarto do capitão e foram para o quarto do outro. O dono do recinto adentrou o quarto parecendo muito satisfeito, mas o loiro estacou na porta, ao pousar os olhos sobre os dois homens amarrados e amordaçados, que se encontravam inconscientes na cama de Kanon.

-Os desgraçados parecem anjos não? E fecha essa boca para não babar.-ele riu.

Milo permaneceu atônito, e claro, boquiaberto. Quando o amigo lhe disse que tinha um irmão gêmeo, não imaginou que fossem **tão** idênticos. Porém, o que via ali era a cópia perfeita de Kanon. E deitado sobre essa 'cópia', estava o homem mais belo em que o loiro já pusera os olhos. Tinha longos cabelos azul-celestes, uma aparência andrógina e delicada que faria muitos o confundirem como uma mulher e um corpo sem músculos exagerados aparentes. Seus traços eram perfeitos.

Seu companheiro estava certo, os dois pareciam anjos dormindo, apesar de visível um atordoamento em suas expressões. Pudera, sabe-se lá a maneira com que foram desacordados. Entretanto, havia algo que Milo não entendia.

-E então Kanon, me diga o pretende fazer, pois não vejo como aplicará sua 'justiça' nesses dois.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em responder, Mask adentrou o recinto, pouco se preocupando se estava interrompendo algo. Tinha um sorriso malicioso estampado na face. Abriu a boca pra falar algo assim que entrou, mas parou no momento em que viu os dois jovens inconscientes na cama de Kanon. Mas especificamente, no momento em que viu Afrodite. Assim que voltou a si, se dirigiu ao capitão.

-A sua irmã, após muita relutância, aceitou tratar o ruivo. Ela diz que não entende porque o Shaka não poderia fazer isso. Porém, é claro, você sabe que com um pouco de persuasão eu convenço qualquer um, ou qualquer uma...

Os três piratas riram. Milo não se preocupou com possíveis segundas intenções na frase do canceriano.

-Bem... Melhor eu ir verificar se ela está _mesmo_ cuidando dele, ou só piorando seu estado. -comentou o loiro.

Eles riram novamente, e logo o capitão deixou a cabine. Mask se preparava para sair também, mas algo impediu. Os dois homens na cama de Kanon começavam a despertar. O primeiro a abrir os olhos foi o gêmeo, e logo depois o outro. Os dois não tiveram muito no que prestar atenção antes de terem uma expressão que não poderia demonstrar mais surpresa surgindo em suas faces.

-Surpresos em me verem, queridos? Ou _assustados_?- Kanon perguntou com sarcasmo.

Amordaçados, nenhum teve como responder, mas ambos tentaram falar, parecendo inexplicavelmente... Contentes. Kanon

pareceu, entretanto, não notar isso. Aproximou-se da cama e pôs suas mãos na beirada, olhando friamente para seus parentes.

-Acharam que tinham se livrado de mim, seus malditos? Vocês fizeram parte daquilo, não é? E mesmo que não tivessem feito, sequer se deram ao trabalho de me procurar... Uma decepção. Mas, ambos serão devidamente castigados. Merecem sofrer o tanto que eu sofri!

Kanon levou sua mão ao rosto do irmão.

-Saga, meu querido irmão...

Agora levava as duas mãos a face de Afrodite.

-E Mikael, meu estimado primo... Dois traidores! Queridos, estimados? Nunca mais!

Ao dizer essas palavras, Kanon puxou Afrodite, jogando-o no chão, aos pés de Mask, ficando agora de frente para Saga. Olhou de relance para seu primo, caído no chão, assustado, parecendo ainda não similar direito aquilo tudo.

-Depois de amanhã é seu aniversário, certo Mask?- Mal o outro assentira, ele indicou Afrodite com a cabeça e continuou - Presente adiantado.

O pisciano piscou, não acreditando no que ouviu. Estava magoado, não reconhecia Kanon. Já compreendera, depois de suas palavras, o porquê dele estar tão alterado, mas ele estava enganado... E não podia julgá-los assim.

Já o canceriano parecia tão surpreso quanto Saga, e assim como Afrodite, também não reconhecia Kanon. Porém, ele não parecia estar para brincadeira. Achando melhor não questionar, sorriu de forma capciosa e pegou o pisciano no colo, saindo do quarto antes que fosse expulso. Encaminhou-se para o seu próprio dormitório, sem olhar para aquele que carregava. Afrodite não se movia, não mostrava sinal algum de revolta. Ele era sensato, e sabia que dar uma de prisioneiro rebelde só pioraria sua situação.

No quarto de Mask havia dois beliches. Ele era um dos poucos que tinha um quarto apenas para si. Claro, somente enquanto a tripulação não estivesse cheia.

Assim que entraram, ele colocou Afrodite em uma das camas da parte de baixo e tirou apenas a mordaça antes de se largar na cama ao lado.

-Um 'a' e a mordaça volta. Deixe as perguntas para fazer amanhã, à alguém que saiba respondê-las. – Curto, grosso e direto. Falando isso, Mask se virou na cama, ficando de costas, deixando claro que estava falando sério.

Os olhos de Afrodite se encheram de lágrimas. Ao menos esse 'cara desconhecido' não parecia ter segundas intenções com ele, ainda. Mas mesmo assim, não perdoaria Kanon nem tão cedo por tal atitude. Achou melhor seguir o conselho, ou ordem, do estranho e ficar calado. A mordaça incômoda fora retirada, afinal. E também, pés e mãos amarrados o impediam de fazer qualquer coisa. Já era de madrugada, o melhor seria dormir, descansar daquela noite desgastante e ver qual seria seu destino e de Saga no dia seguinte.

.oOo.

Milo adentrou apressado seu quarto. Na cama, o ruivo cujo nome ele ainda não conhecia, do jeito que ele deixara, e ao seu lado, sentada na cama, uma mulher que no quesito beleza superava uma deusa. Uma cascata de cabelos loiros brilhantes caiam por suas costas, e seus olhos azul-diamante miravam preocupada o homem deitado a sua frente. O corpo escultural da jovem estava levemente encurvado sobre o ruivo, ainda inconsciente, enquanto ela curava os ferimentos no rosto dele. Sim, curava. Ela tocava suavemente os machucados, e uma pequena luz saía de seus dedos e os cobria, fechando-os.

-Você daria uma ótima médica, mana.

Mal dissera essas palavras a garota virou apenas a cabeça para ele, com um olhar dardejante.

-Com essa cara você me assusta Yuki!-Milo sorriu maroto e se aproximou, olhando Kamus.- Ele vai ficar bem?

-Sem dúvidas. Será que adianta eu perguntar por que o trouxe para cá?

-Para colocar de enfeite no mastro do navio, que acha? –perguntou ele com sarcasmo.- Claro que é para fazer parte da tripulação!

Yuki olhou para Kamus e fingiu um suspiro penoso.

-Pobre criatura...

-Ai, tá tá, chega de me criticar indiretamente, já acabou por aí né? Então vamos.

Ela se levantou e olhou de esguelha para Milo.

-Vamos para onde?

-Bem, como pode ver, minha cama está ocupada, então eu vou dormir com você. -disse o loiro sorrindo.

-Ok, a pobre criatura aqui sou eu... –disse a garota, colocando a mão em sua própria testa. - Ouça-me, Uma gracinha e vai dormir no chão!

-Calma querida, sem incesto hoje... Pelo menos por nossa parte – completou Milo com um sorriso malicioso, pensando em Kanon e seu irmão.

.oOo.

Kanon olhava com desprezo para seu irmão. Em um gesto ríspido, tirou a mordaça de Saga e aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do dele.

-Me diga Saga, porque, porque vocês me abandonaram?-sua voz estava cheia de frieza.

Saga corou com aquela aproximação. Estava atordoado com aquilo tudo. Sempre pensara no irmão, desde que fora seqüestrado. Não se cabia em si de felicidade por vê-lo ali, mas agora notava que seu gêmeo tinha uma idéia errada sobre ele e Afrodite. Precisava esclarecer as coisas.

-Kanon...Parece um milagre...Você precisa me escutar, está enganado, eu e Afrodite nunca lhe abandonamos...

-Ah, não? Então porque não fizeram nada para impedir que me levassem embora?-questionou Kanon, o ódio ainda crispando no olhar.

-Nós tentamos, mas nosso pai não deixou! No dia seguinte, eu e Dite fugimos de casa com a intenção de salvar você, mas... Uns caras começaram a nos perseguir, só não nos pegaram porque um garoto nos ajudou e...

-Pare! Cale-se! Você acha que vou acreditar nisso Saga? Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho idiota que você chamava de irmão...

Saga de repente se irritou com aquilo tudo. Finalmente encontrara o irmão, após tantos anos. Sim, ele sabia que Kanon não havia morrido. Ele _sentia_. No fundo, eram uma essência só não?

E agora, nesse momento que deveria ser comemorado, seu irmão ficava com essa história sem pé nem cabeça. Saga **não** estava mentindo, droga!

-É a verdade Kanon! Nós jamais esquecemos você, tu não sabes o quanto choramos, as noites que passamos acordados lamentando sua cama vazia, você não pode nos julgar, não sabe o quanto sofremos por não ter mais você conosco!-gritou Saga, com os olhos marejados.

Kanon ficou calado. Podia ver nos olhos do irmão que ele estava sendo sincero. Por Zeus, e ele agindo daquele jeito com Saga... E Afrodite?! O primo deveria estar extremamente aborrecido. E com razão. Porém, só queria aproveitar a companhia no irmão naquele momento. Desculpar-se-ia² com o pisciano depois.

Saga apenas olhava o irmão, ansioso em saber como ele reagiria. Não queria discutir, não queria brigar, ainda mais sendo que não havia nada para ser discutido. Queria estar com mãos e pernas livres, para abraçar seu gêmeo e consolá-lo, por tudo que ele sofrera e Saga fora incapaz de impedir.

Kanon suspirou, e esboçou um sorriso. Um sorriso infantil, um sorriso gentil, um sorriso _angelical_. Um sorriso que há anos ele não dava. Estava transbordando de felicidade. Seu irmão, seu amado e idolatrado irmão... Nunca tinha o abandonado, nunca havia lhe esquecido...

Lentamente, ele fechou os olhos, e foi aproximando mais ainda seu rosto ao de Saga.

_Continua..._

_Ou não._

Parte frontal do navio

Apenas para deixar claro que essa coisa estranho aí(leia-se 'Desculpar-se-ia') é culpa do Microsoft World. Culpa dele, não minha. Ou seja, um certo leão e um certo geminiano já podem parar de me chamar de "nerdinho" ¬¬´.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Qual será o destino de Kamus? Como o ruivinho reagirá ao que lhe aconteceu?_

_Milo realmente não fará gracinha nenhuma? Que relação ele tem com sua irmã?_

_O que Mask reserva para Afrodite no dia seguinte? O pisciano virou mesmo presente de aniversário?_

_Kanon e Saga? O que acontecerá entre os dois?_

_O resto da tripulação, cadê?!_

_Em que aventura esses piratas vão se meter?_

_E porque eu estou fazendo perguntas que só eu sei responder?_

_Descubra no próximo capítulo... se ele chegar a existir!_

_7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_**N/E-Nota do Escorpião**_

Ha! Finalmente terminei o primeiro capítulo dessa joça!!! Por falar nisso, alguém sabe o que é joça ..? Quero dizer, após tanto tempo livre gasto, pude finalmente postar esse meu início de 'fic'.

Se ela vai continuar ou não, depende muito das minhas atividades rotineiras, o que inclui: Treinar; preparar as refeições em determinados dias da semana (eu e Kamus seguimos uma tabelinha.); jogar cartas com o Oria, o Oros, o Mask e o Shura; Servir de 'segurança' da piralha irritante mão-de-vaca (leia-se Saori.) uma vez por semana e... Treinar mais.

Claro que alguns dias têm outras atividades, mas essas são as principais (óbvio que não inclui as atividades _ao extremo_. Há menores de idade aqui :P.)

Vou fazer um esforço para continuar, mas não garanto nada. Ás vezes tento escrever a noite mas confesso que o Kamus deitado em nossa cama de casal é algo mais atraente. _Infinitamente mais_.

**Piratas do Caribe e One Piece**

Preciso admitir. Eu, Milo Calisty Glace, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, sou fã de carteirinha dessa triologia (que se Zeus quiser continua)!!!!! Tanto que essa fic é meio que uma homenagem, e não estranhem se nos próximos capítulos houver muitas idéias retiradas de lá. O mesmo de One Piece. É uma história incrível, ainda mais quando se conhece os personagens ao vivo e a coresse gabando.

**Momento Propaganda**: se você não viu Piratas do Caribe ainda, eu recomendo, e muito, da mesma forma que recomendo o _mangá _do One Piece, porque, vamos combinar, a versão do anime que passou no Cartoon deixa qualquer fã maluco.

**Seção Faça Sua Pergunta**

Quem lê One Piece sabe perfeitamente do que se trata. Ou deveria saber xD. Mas enfim, a Seção FSP é onde você faz perguntas (ohhh) sobre a história. Das perguntas mais complexas e misteriosas até as mais toscas e sem nexo algum. Sim, todas as perguntas são bem vindas. Até as que não tiverem vínculo muito grande com a história. "Você pergunta, o Milo responde" também seria um bom nome, mas preferi usar a criação do Mestre Oda (mangaká de One Piece).

Em todo caso, sendo mais específico, qualquer pergunta que houver em uma review(se eu receber alguma ..) será respondida aqui na seção FSP. O resto da review será respondido num espaço especial que colocarei no próximo capítulo, mas tudo será respondido, é claro. Aqui.

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante I **

Já essa idéia foi tirada diretamente do mangá de Fruits Basket, criação da Natsuki Takaya.

Porém, aqui eu mudarei um pouco a função original. Ao invés de falar de coisas relacionadas à história, falarei coisas que não tem _absolutamente nada a ver_ com a história, apenas por...descontração \o/. Geralmente será algo que achei interessante por aí e resolvi colocar aqui.

Eis o primeiro:

"_Uma dança esplendorosa. A pureza de Momiji e a maturidade de Hatori formaram um contraste de puro deleite visual que me despertou sentimentos profundos, sensações que pouquíssimas palavras poderiam exprimir... Venha e possua-me, Hatori...!!!_

_Não aumente meu desgosto, Ayame..."_

Fruits Basket 16 – Natsuki Takaya – Página 169.

**Citação **

"_Nunca procure a felicidade sem ser você mesmo, pois não será você a encontrá-la." _

_Milo Calisty Glace._

Hasta La Vista, Baby!

£ O Escorpião Esteve Aqui £

_The End_


	2. Maré Alta

**N/E**:

Limpando a poeira, arrancando as teias de aranha e espantando as moscas.

Aqui estou eu de novo! Após longos meses, consegui arranjar tempo e inspiração para continuar minha história. Perdoem-me pela eterna demora \o/.

Um certo aquariano estava me acusando de dar mais atenção à Internet do que a ele, acreditam? Quase que nosso humilde computador é colocado num esquife de gelo.

Os treinos estão me matando. Sim, estes treinos malucos que Shion organizou. Nas lutas, ao invés de um contra um, tem sido um contra dois ou um contra três. Saga, Aioria e Máscara da Morte quase me esfolaram outro dia. Aphrodite, Shaka e Kanon quase trucidaram o _meu _Kamus.

Mas essa semana eles vão ver. O Saga, principalmente. Eu, o Deba e o Mu vamos ele se arrepender amargamente. Ou pelo menos eu vou.

Tá, chega de enrolação.

Boa leitura \o/

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

**Capítulo II – Maré Alta**

Saga estava estranhando aquela situação. Começou a abrir a boca para chamar o irmão, mas não teve tempo. Os lábios de Kanon se juntaram aos seus. Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar, o que seu irmão estava fazendo? Como estava amarrado, não tinha como reagir. Depois de demorados segundos, Kanon afastou o rosto do dele.

-Ka-Kanon...

Saga tentou falar, mas seu irmão levou um dos dedos até a superfície de seus lábios para calá-lo.

-Está tudo bem... Apenas durma...

Dizendo isso, Kanon sorriu e se levantou, deixando o quarto e um Saga completamente confuso para trás. Porque raios Kanon fizera aquilo? E que calor foi aquele que sentira ao ser beijado pelo irmão?

Sentia-se atordoado com aquilo tudo, e ponderou se conseguiria dormir. Bem, cansado como estava, sem dúvidas conseguiu.

Kanon andava pelo corredor, com uma das mãos sobre os lábios. Há tempos desejava o irmão... E o teria. Eles pertenciam um ao outro, e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele faria Saga entender isso. Mas, por hora, precisava dar tempo para o irmão. Naquele momento, o mais novo dos gêmeos já estava contente o suficiente por saber que seu irmão e primo nunca o haviam abandonado e por ter tido a oportunidade de beijar Saga.

Foi até o convés do navio, e ficou observando o mar por um bom tempo. Quando finalmente saiu de seus devaneios, entrou novamente e voltou para seu quarto.

Viu que Saga já dormia e fechou a porta com cuidado, caminhando até a cama e acariciando demoradamente os cabelos do irmão, antes de deitar e adormecer ao seu lado.

**-O-**

Milo e Yuki haviam acabado de chegar no quarto dela. A jovem olhou para o irmão e depois foi até a cômoda, tirando vestes mais leves que usava para dormir e se trocou. Enquanto isso, Milo se sentava na cama e encarava um ponto no chão.

-Vai me contar o que houve de verdade entre você e aquele rapaz?

Ela terminara de se vestir e sentou ao lado do irmão, olhando-o.

-Ele estava sendo atacado por uns marginais. Matei todos e trouxe-o para cá. Ou seja, _ainda_ não houve nada entre nós.

-Ainda? Rs, você gostou dele não é?

Yuki agora sorria, parecendo fascinada com a idéia de o irmão ter se 'apaixonado'.

-Hum... Digamos que ele é um desafio que pretendo vencer.

A garota riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Você não tem jeito Milo...

-E isso é ruim?

-Rsrs, para mim não...

Milo sorriu e abraçou a irmã, os dois deitaram e logo adormeceram.

**-O-**

Aphrodite dormia tranqüilamente, até que foi desperto de seu sono por palavras em um tom alto. Tinha sono leve, por isso acordava com qualquer coisa.

-Vamos ô Bela Adormecida, pare de enrolar que eu já sei que não está dormindo mais!

O pisciano reconheceu a voz na mesma hora. Abri os olhos lentamente, e passou a mão por eles, tentando ficar mais desperto.

-Você é surdo? Levante-se! E vista algo decente, fazendo o favor.

Falando isso, Mask jogou roupas em cima de Aphrodite, que ainda usava os pijamas de quando fora seqüestrado. Ainda meio devagar, este último levantou, segurando as roupas, só então olhando para o outro, como se esperasse ele sair para se trocar.

-Que foi? Precisa de ajuda?

Aphrodite bufou, inconformado, e tirou a camisa e as calças do pijamas. Começava a vestir as roupas que Mask trouxera quando este assobiou.

-Rs, você deve ser o primeiro presente decente que o Kanon me dá.-Ele riu, vendo a face de Aphrodite ir do vermelho ao púrpura.

O pisciano terminara de se vestir e olhava para si mesmo,vendo como a roupa havia ficado. "_Não é esteticamente desagradável, mas não combina muito comigo. É confortável, mas as cores são tão mortas..."._ De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz irritantemente sarcástica.

-Quer que eu traga um espelho _senhorita_?

-Já que você perguntou, eu...

-Vamos logo, tenho coisas à fazer!

-Tá, tá, impaciente!

-Pelo menos não sou fresco!

E assim os dois saíram do quarto, trocando "elogios" enquanto iam para a cozinha.

**-O-**

Kamus acordou num pulo, devido ao pesadelo que havia tido. Olhou em volta assustado e percebeu imediatamente que aquele não era seu quarto. E era impressão sua ou o lugar parecia balançar suavemente? Surpreendeu-se ao constatar que não tinha mais ferimento algum no corpo, e tampouco sentia dores.

Levantou-se devagar e se encaminhava para a porta quando essa abriu bruscamente. Kamus deu alguns passos para trás com o novo susto, e fitou inconformado aquele que acabara de entrar, sem perceber a jovem que o acompanhava. _"Devo estar tendo outro pesadelo..."_

-Bom dia marujo! – Milo ria divertido com a cara transtornada do outro.- Está sentindo-se melhor? Você acordou um pouco tarde, não?

-Fique longe de mim! Você não existe, isso é só minha imaginação, só minha imaginação, só...

Milo ergue uma sobrancelha e olha para irmã, meio receoso.

-Será que ele tem algum problema mental?

Yuki apenas sorriu em resposta, passando a olhar Kamus.

-Ok, não é um sonho... – o ruivo suspirou e fitou Milo.- _Monsieur..._ Milo, certo? Onde estou?

-Calminha querido, uma coisa de cada vez. Como devo chamá-lo?

-Meu nome é Kamus Haüstern, e não me chame de querido.

-Como quiser _querido_, posso chamá-lo de Ka? Bem, senhor Hashter...

-É Haüstern!

-Certo senhor _Haüusterrrrn_, caso não se lembre, ontem você...

-Sim, fui atacado por um bando de marginais e salvo por um mais marginal ainda.

Milo não gostou nada daquele comentário, qual era o problema daquele homem? O que ele tinha de belo tinha de antipático.

-Pois é, e esse marginal que o salvou é o capitão de um navio pirata, e trouxe você para fazer parte da tripulação desse navio.

Kamus piscou várias vezes, mirando Milo com o olhar vago de quem conseguia ver além do loiro. Aquilo era uma piada, não era? Só podia ser. Olhou para a jovem também ali presente e depois voltou a fitar Milo. Não, nenhum dos dois tinha expressão de quem estava brincando.

-Eu... Desculpe-me Milo...

-É **Capitão Milo **para você. –Retrucou Milo, encarando o outro com desdém, de braços cruzados.

-Hunf, sinto muito _Capitão_ Milo, mas não posso aceitar seu pedido, tenho a minha vida, entende? E sou contra algumas atitudes de piratas...

-Espere aí senhor _Haüsternii, _eu não lembro de ter dito que era um pedido.

Kamus ficou atônito. Ele fora seqüestrado e parecia não ter duas opções. Talvez até tivesse, mas nas duas ficaria no navio, seja como tripulante, seja como prisioneiro. Não era seguro tomar decisões precipitadas ou impensadas, afinal, ele estava entre piratas.

-Então, está me dizendo que terei que ficar aqui por bem ou por mal?

-Não queria que visse por esse lado meu querido. Quer saber, decida o que bem entender, se preferir sair do navio, avise-me que prepararemos a prancha.

Milo sorriu e se retirou do quarto, sem esperar resposta. Kamus sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir atrás dele e fazê-lo engolir o que dissera, mas foi obrigado a se controlar.

**-O-**

Saga abriu lentamente os olhos, sentindo-se abraçado por mãos fortes, porém carinhosos, e ouvindo uma respiração além da sua. Teve que segurar o berro de espanto ao ver Kanon deitado ali com ele. Contudo, o susto fez com que ele se movimentasse muito, e antes que o outro gêmeo pudesse acordar e assimilar o que se passava, os dois estavam no chão.

O gêmeo mais novo sentou-se e endireitou-se, soltando alguns palavrões. Só então observou o irmão fazendo de tudo para se soltar das cordas que ainda o amarravam. Apressou-se em desamarrá-lo, e minutos depois puxava apressado um Saga de cabelos bagunçados e de pijamas pelo corredor, que tentava formular perguntas.

-Anda mais rápido Saga! Se chegarmos atrasados demais aqueles esfomeadas já terão acabado com toda o café da manhã!!!!!

**-O-**

_Continua... Ou Não._

**N/E**

Desvia das pedras Eu sei, eu sei. Demoro meses para postar e quando posto é um capítulo minúsculo. Bom, pensem por um lado bom, _eu postei_, afinal de contas.

Passei duas semanas na enfermaria por causa daqueles três infelizes, já que Athena estava viajando e não podia nos curar por scanner.

Ha! Eu sei o que é um scanner! Agora até tenho um que Kamus me deu de presente, e eu, Aioria, Kanon e Aphrodite vivemos mandando fotos idiotas uns para os outros. Saga e Mask só não quebram os scanners do Dite e do Kan porque eles escondem bem \o/.

Putz, prometi que iria fazer uma sobremesa bem gostosa para o Ka hoje... Vocês vivem dizendo que ele gosta de pudim de chocolate, será que é verdade? Vai procurar receitas de pudim de chocolate

P.s.: Não lembro quais reviews eu já respondi por MP. No próximo capítulo

**Momento Propaganda II**

_Piratas do Caribe No Fim do Mundo_ estréia essa sexta. Eu irei arrastar todos os dourados para lá, não importa como.

Assistam, está muito bom. Quase morri de rir só com o trailer. Acreditam que o mal-humorado e rabugento Kamus sequer sorriu? Aliás, tudo que ele fez enquanto o trailer passava foi erguer uma sobrancelha. Ah, o que eu esperava de alguém que gosta daqueles filmes franceses esquisitos? Calma, os filmes que o Kamus gosta são esquisitos, mas tem uns muito bons. Excluindo Rainha Margot, é claro.

**Momento Propaganda III**

Assistam _300 de Esparta._ Simples assim. Sou de Athenas, mas não convivi com espartanos e não tenho porque odiá-los. O Kamus morre de ciúmes do Astinos e do Stelios, porque eu toda hora vejo vídeos dos dois no You Tube. Yeah, eu também sei o que é You Tube!!!!! Adoro ficar fuçando lá, é tão engraçado! Só ver o Xerxes já me faz rir. Aphrodite disse que ele é suspeito.

Pois eu digo que ele é culpado.

**Momento Propaganda IV**

Digam o que quiserem, mas Homem-Aranha 3 está ótimo. Cara, um clássico! Tem até John Travolta xD!!!!! Nossa, quando o Peter Parker jogou o cabelo dele pro lado daquele jeito três quartos do cinema gritaram _emo._ Eu não sei o que é, mas a cena foi o suficiente para me fazer rir.

Aioria e Kanon ficam me zoando e falando que eu sou _emo_. Eu sei que eles também não sabem o que significa, por isso nem ligo.

**Seção Faça Sua Pergunta**

_(Obs: L Leitor / E Escorpião)_

**L:** COMO VC OUSA??!

**E:** Bom... Tinha um Kamus ameaçando dormir em Aquário. Juro que não tive muito tempo para pensar.

**L:** Poxa, Milo, eu sou fascinada por piratas, assisti Piratas do Caribe sei lá eu qtas vezes... eu estava na maior empolgação e... o texto acaba?

**E: **Tudo que é bom dura pouco, uma pena... Mas veja pelo lado bom, teve continuação.

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante II**

O Aioria comprou um Playstation 2. Algo que não foi muito legal, porque todo mundo quer comprar um também, mas ninguém tem dinheiro.

Nós ganhamos uma ninharia, acredite.

O fato é que Kamus não quer que eu tenha um. Ele disse que vou ficar viciado, e que o computador já é um concorrente forte demais para ele. Ha, como se eu o deixasse carente desse jeito.

Mas cara, o Playstation 2 é fantástico, nunca vi nada igual. Você pode andar, lutar, pegar os itens... E tem um jogo sobre nós! Eu mal posso esperar para comprar, imagina, poder socar o Saga e o Hyoga todo dia?

Só Shion, Shaka e Kamus não gostam de jogar. Esse povo sem infância me dá uma tristeza... Ok, podem rir ta? Eu sei que vocês tiveram muito mais infância do que eu. Estou tento a minha agora, como podem ver :D

**Citação**

"_Madness? This is Sparta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Diretamente do Rei Leônidas.

E viva os Espartanos!

Hasta La Vista, Baby!

£ O Escorpião Esteve Aqui £

_The End_


End file.
